Amante Oscuro
by Uchiha Sayuri
Summary: segundo capitulo de esta misteriosa Historia, que hara Sakura con el misterioso amante?
1. Chapter 1

**Amante oscuro.**

capitulo 1 : llegada

La escuela Kaminawa, era una escuela interna, donde chicos y chicas de buena posicin social, pasaban el curso con niveles muy altos en las asignaturas, Sakura lo sabia, suspiro y miro su nueva escuela, no poda decepcionar a su viejo abuelo, la haba mandado a 400 kilometros de Tokio! Porque era la escuela en donde haba estudiado el y su padre, sus padres murieron cuando ella era aun una nia, el abuelo Haruno haba criado a la pequea con mucha mano dura pero siempre tenia sus momentos cariosos y divertidos con su nieta que era lo nico que le quedaba en la vida a ese viejo gruon.

Solo seria dos aos, que mal poda hacerle un internado? Se miro su uniforme, era bonito, de marinerita, pero no el azul marino tpico, era de un color rojizo, que le sentaba muy bien con su pelo rosado.

- ey!!!!! La nueva!!!!

Sakura se giro para mirar a la chica que la saludaba

- tu eres Sakura?  
- si soy yo, Haruno Sakura hizo una reverencia.  
- que bien que te encuentro, yo me llamo Ino y soy tu gua, el director Kakashi me mando buscarte para ensearte las instalaciones.  
- muchas gracias!

recorrieron los hermosos jardines con fuentes estilo griegas, el gimnasio, la biblioteca, la sala de computadoras, el enorme comedor, y su habitacin.

- tienes suerte Sakura, no todas tenemos una habitacin propia!  
- ya digamos que mi abuelo tiene influencia aqu  
- si lo s, es una leyenda de esta escuela jaja.  
- lo se, y mi padre igual, solo espero no decepcionarlos.  
- seguro que lo consigues.  
- gracias Ino  
- pe pero ten cuidado con el fantasma.

Sakura e Ino se volvieron a mirar a una chica vestida lolita gotica.

- ella es Hinata tambin tiene una habitacin propia, es la que esta al lado de la tuya.

- fantasma?  
- no la hagas caso rio Ino- es una leyenda que se cuenta en la escuela.  
- hay un fantasma no me estraaria, este colegio tiene mas aos que el mear.  
- jajaja si! dijo Ino tumbndose en la enorme cama de Sakura.

Sakura y Hinata cerraron la puerta y tambin se acomodaron en la cama.

- vamos cuntame esa historia.- dijo Sakura con curiosidad y con una medio sonrisa, en realidad le encantaban esos temas.  
- la que mejor sabe la historia es Hinata

las dos se volvieron a la chica Gotica.

- se dice que a algunas estudiantes, bueno en realidad fueron a dos estudiantes una hace 40 aos y a otra hace 7!  
- vaya y eso por que, por que a esas dos?  
- no lo sabemos!!! El fantasma se encapricha de una mujer por algn motivo cada cierto tiempo y entra en su cuarto, y le hace el amor.  
- yo no me dejara!!! gruo sakura.  
- o no puedes, con sus ojos rojos te paraliza y te hace sentir.  
- sentir que? Hinata habla  
- no lo se, esas dos mujeres mientras cursaban el curso solo queran que llegara la noche en sus cuartos para poder estar con el fantasma de ojos rojos.  
- porque tiene los ojos rojos?  
- ni idea, lo nico que pedia el fantasma era que no encendieran la luz, pues si la luz se encendia el desaparecera para siempre de la vida de la joven.

Sakura se rio por lo bajo  
- esa historia se parece a Eros y Psique.  
- si pero no quita de ser romantico dijo Ino un amante a medianoche, con ojos rojos llenos de pasin, y por la maana te encuentras una rosa en tu puerta como smbolo de que eres la elegida.  
- y quien es la elegida de este ao bufo Sakura.  
- ya te hemos dicho que desde hace 7 aos el no aparece! Desde que se fue Aya Tsukiyama, la ultima amante del fantasma.

Sakura se levanto de la cama y se estiro bostezando.

- bueno ser mejor que ponga mi ropa en su sitio y luego baje a cenar algo.

- te ayudamos!!!  
- gracias.

a las 8:30 de la tarde bajaron al comedor, entre bromas y cotilleos, Ino era Radio Patio, sabia la vida de cada una de las personas que habitaban ese internado.

- a esa no te acerques Sakura, es Karin, una putilla de tres al cuarto, creo que se ha tirado a medio internado.  
- menos a Naruto-Kun bufo molesta Hinata.  
- y tu que sabes? Si ni siquiera te atreves a hablar con el

-Ando buscando el momento Ino- dijo Hinata sonrojada  
- llevas esperando desde que ibas a parvulario  
- en serio dijo Sakura- deverias decrselo  
- si pero soy muy timida y el es tan tan  
-tan? pregunto Sakura con curiosidad.

-WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE AQU LLEGO EL REY DEL MAMBOOOOOOOO

Naruto se abalanzo sobre las tres chicas, casi las tira por las escaleras.  
- este es Naruto dijo Ino suspirando y sealandole  
- que tal preciosas? Ey tu eres la nueva no?  
- si, Sakura Haruno, un gusto  
- yo soy Naruto, hola Hinata, estas muy guapa hoy.  
- muchas gracias.  
- EY SHIKAMARU DEJA ALGO DE RAMEN!!!

Naruto bajo como un rayo a por el Ramen.

- caray es.. muy pasional  
- demasiado  
Sakura dio un traspis en la escalera.

- Sakura!!!!!!! gritaron als dos chicas asustadas.

pero alguien amortiguo su cada, unos brazos fuertes la sujetaban

- ten mas cuidado casi me tiras mi arroz encima.

Sakura levanto la vista y vio a un chico guapsimo de ojos negros profundos y cabello azabache, nunca haba visto a un chico asi en su vida.

- lo lo siento, no vi por donde hiba  
- eso ya lo vi dijo secamente y la amabdono al instante.

Ino y Hinata se acercaron corriendo a su amiga

-Estas bien?  
- si, gracias a el, quien es?  
- ahhh Sasuke Uchiha, no pierdas el tiempo con el, es guapo pero muuuuuuuuy antipatico, nunca se acerca a ninguna chica, a veces pienso que  
- que que?  
- que es Gay  
- ES GAY!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Hinata e Ino taparon la boca a Sakura, Sasuke las miro enfadado.

- shh baja la voz, el sabe que estamos hablando de el, se cree el ombligo del mundo.

las tres chicas cenaron mientras Sakura iba conociendo mas gente, Neji, tenten, Shikamaru, Choji

todos parecan muy simpaticos y amables, el alma del grupo era Naruto sin duda era un descarado que se hacia querer, se le vea buena persona, Sakura pens que Hinata tenia que darse prisa, antes de que otra se lo llevara, Ademas le pareca guapo.

despus de cenar sono un reloj, Sakura se asusto.

- es el reloj de la torre- dijo Shikamaru hora de irse a sus habitaciones gente!!

Sakura se despidi de sus nuevos amigos y camino en direccin a su cuarto, Hinata se haba quedado a hablar con Neji por lo visto eran primos.  
Sakura se quedo parada en la puerta de su habitacin

- es esto una broma?

una preciosa Rosa roja estaba colocada en su puerta pareca recin cortada, la tomo y la olio, que perfume tan encantador!

- chicas si esto es una broma no tiene gracia!!!

nadie respondi, Hinata no estaba e Ino te  
tenia la habitacin casi en la otra punta del internado y no conoca a nadie mas en las habitaciones privadas, la nica habitacin que estaba cerca era la de Hinata y al otro extremo al fondo del pasillo se divisaba otra pero no conoca al habitante.

Entro en su cuarto y se puso su camisn rosa de Hello Kitty, se peino un poco mirndose al espejo, dejo la rosa en un jarron con agua, seguro era una broma!

se acosto tapndose bien, y puso el despertados a las 6 de la maana, su despertador era tambin de Hello Kitty Qu diablos tenia esa gata cabezona? A ella le hacia gracia

Se quedo dormida enseguida estaba agotada del largo viaje y maana empezaban las clases, el primer dia!!! Tenia que descansar!

pasaron unas horas y la torre del reloj retumbo con fuerza, Sakura se asusto y gruo

- ese reloj es un infierno. se asomo a la ventana medianoche aun me quedan muchas horas de sueo.

se giro sobre si misma para volver a la cama pero se quedo de piedra, delante de ella, dos orbes rojas la observaban, parecan ojos de lobo, brillantes en la oscuridad un humano no poda tener ese brillo en los ojos, Sakura empez a temblar.

- quien esta ah?

Sakura sin pensarlo dos veces encendio la lmpara. No haba nadie.

- debo de leer historias mas alegres y dejarme los libros de Stephen King para cuando sea mas adulta.

volvi a apagar la luz, y se meti en la cama, se giro al lado izquierdo, siempre dorma de lado y en posicin fetal, Sakura volvi a quedarse sin aliento, mirando el espejo de su tocador, detrs de ella se vea una figura oscura con dos ojos rojos, estaba detrs de ella!!!!!!!  
Sakura no se atrevi a moverse, ni un musculo, sintio como la sombra se sentaba en su cama, sinti el peso de un cuerpo encima del suyo.

una lengua calida empezaba a lamerle el cuello.

- basta!!!! grito Sakura la sombra se paro.

- si esto es una broma Ino, no tiene gracia, o Hinata o quien seas.

- **esto no es una broma** dijo el extrao **te he estado esperando desde hace mucho tiempo**

La voz sonaba ronca, aunque algo forzada, quien quiera que fuera no quera que le reconociera, estaba con el fantasma de la media noche, con el amante oscuro y el no se iba a ir hasta que ella se le entregara.

CONTINUARA.

MUAJAJAJJAJJAS HISTORIAS DE FANTAMAS O NO FANTAMAS XD reviewwwwwws pleaasesss SI QUIEREN QUE LO CONTINUEEEE


	2. rosa roja, rosa negra

**_Dedicado con todo mi cariño a Tania, la fan numero 1 de este fic xD_**

**Capitulo 2: Rosa Roja, Rosa Negra.**

Los ojos rojos se fueron acercando lentamente, Sakura fue caminando hacia atrás lentamente hasta chocar con la mesita de noche, sintió como se cayó al suelo la fotografía suya con su abuelo, un escalofrío la recorrió la espalda, esos ojos podía verlos a la perfección, ojos rojos con tres especies de lagrimas que giraban sobre la pupila negra. Era… hechizante.

-Atrás!!! Aléjate de mi! O gritare tan alto que se escuchara en Australia!

El fantasma no dio tiempo a que la chica gritara la besó furiosamente atrayéndola hacia el con sus brazos fuertes, Sakura era como una pluma para él.  
La joven intento deshacer ese enredo pero no consiguió mover ningún musculo, ese 'fantasma' o lo que fuese era demasiado fuerte para ella.  
Entonces sintió una oleada de calor, nunca había sentido eso en la vida, sintió deseo, no quería parar ese beso, Sakura inconscientemente se aferró con fuerza al fantasma, realmente estaba siendo hechizada por él, y no podía hacer nada por impedirlo. El fantasma la tumbó casi violentamente sobre la cama, mientras la seguía besando, Sakura iba perdiendo las fuerzas y el deseo aumentaba mientras sentía esa lengua cálida y sensual rozando la suya, sintió las manos de ese ser meterse debajo de su camisón y perderse entre sus piernas.

- ahhh por favorrr…

la joven escucho una risa melodiosa y a continuación una voz.

- **_por hoy está bien así, mañana…. Volveré._**

La volvió a besar pero esta vez fue un beso muy extraño, a Sakura le entró sueño, un sueño terrible, los ojos rojos se iban nublando de su vista hasta que desaparecieron y ella, quedo dormida.

-Sakura!!!!!!!!!!!! – gritaba Hinata dando golpes en la puerta de la pelirosa – si no sales ya me voy sin ti, no quiero perderme la asignatura de literatura!

Sakura abrió lentamente los ojos, extrañada se sobre salto y miro a su alrededor todo estaba en orden, se incorporó pero su pie derecho encontró algo frio en el suelo, la foto familiar… ahora lo recordaba, el encuentro tan extraño que tuvo con ese ser…

-Hinata! Ve tu, ahora te alcanzo!

Escucho como los pasos de Hinata se alejaban de su puerta en dirección a la escuela, corrió hacia la ducha, de seco tan rápido como pudo, miro el reloj, le quedaban 15 minutos, con el pelo medio seco por la toalla se hizo una trenza en su cabello rosa largo, la trenza le caía como una catarata por su hombro derecho, se puso el uniforme, y tomo el libro de literatura y un cuaderno y su estuche de lápices y bolígrafos.

Salió de su habitación y echo la llave dorada que llevaba un llavero con el símbolo de la escuela, un abanico rojo y blanco, Sakura se giro al oír otra puerta cerrarse, en la puerta de al fondo del pasillo después de la de Hinata… ahora sabia quien era su ocupante, ese tan Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke la miro serio, y anduvo hasta quedarse a su lado, callado, totalmente mudo observándola.

- buenos días – dijo Sakura fingiendo una sonrisa, la verdad es que estaba incomoda.  
- buenos días chica nueva, vas a llegar tarde- Sasuke comenzó a andar en dirección al edificio de la escuela.  
- ey espera, te acompaño.  
- no gracias – dijo Sasuke.  
- eres siempre así de simpático?  
- no, solo con los que me llaman Gay gritándolo en medio de un comedor lleno de más de 500 estudiantes.  
- ah, es eso…  
- que comes que adivinas?  
- yo no quise decir que eras gay, quise decir… ah bueno si eres Gay lo respeto, yo…  
- no importa- dijo Sasuke molesto – solo no me hables y ya.  
- que?  
- finge que no existo.  
- pero por qué?  
-porque yo hago como si tu no existieras, me caes mal Haruno.

Sakura se quedo quieta viendo como Sasuke se alejaba, la verdad es que no era el mas simpático de la escuela.  
Sasuke había dejado con dos palmos de narices a Sakura, se alejo de ella con una sonrisa torcida y traviesa.

-ah! Sakura! – Ino se acerco a Sakura para hacerla entrar en el aula de Literatura.  
- buenos días Ino, Hinata… buenos días… eh? Qué pasa?

Sakura se dio cuenta de que todas las chicas de la clase se estaban pintando los labios y acicalándose como si fuerana salir a una discoteca.  
- ahora lo veras – dijo Ino guiñándole un ojo – ahí viene.

Un hombre alto, de ojos negros y cabello azabache entro al aula, con un libro en las manos, era realmente guapo y se parecía a….. Sakura miro a Sasuke, el cual no se había levantado de la silla para dar el respetuoso saludo al profesor, Sakura frunció el ceño.

- buenos días chicos, podéis sentaros… ah vaya tenemos una alumna nueva.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

-podías acercarte aquí y presentarte a tus compañeros?

Sakura odiaba eso, pero hizo lo que pudo, se acerco al atractivo profesor e hizo una reverencia a toda la clase.  
- hola me llamo Haruno Sakura, mucho gusto en conoceros, espero que nos llevemos bien.

- hola Sakura!! – dijeron todos sonrientes, menos Sasuke que miraba por la ventana las ramas de los arboles.

- bien Sakura, yo soy el profesor Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, voy a ser tu profesor de literatura, bien puedes sentarte…. Eh… - Itachi busco un sitio libre – ahí al lado del marginado social que tengo como hermano menor.

Sasuke le lanzo una mirada asesina.  
Sakura dudosa se acerco a la mesa disponible junta a la mesa de Sasuke.

- con… permiso.  
- toda tuya – dijo Sasuke resignado.

-bien empecemos por donde lo dejamos ayer, a si! Leeremos un poema del poeta español Gustavo Adolfo Becker.- Itachi ojeo algunos de los poemas – lo tengo, podemos dedicar un poema a nuestra nueva compañera, y quien mejor que lo lea su comapñero de mesa Sasuke por favor, pagina 128 poema numero 12.

Sasuke pasó las paginas y leyó un poco el poema y miro a su hermano con odio

- no pienso leerle esto.  
- oh… - dijo Itachi – entonces te pondré un negativo en conducta.  
- tssh está bien… ejem.  
- levantado Sasuke, lee en pie y en voz alta. – le corrigió Itachi

Sasuke hizo de tripas corazón y se levantó y empezó a leer:

Porque son, niña, tus ojos

Verdes como el mar, te quejas;

Verdes los tienen las náyades,

Verdes los tuvo Minerva,

Y verdes son las pupilas

De las hurís del Profeta.

El verde es gala y ornato

Del bosque en la primavera.

Entre sus siete colores

Brillante el Iris lo ostenta.

Las esmeraldas son verdes,

Verde el color del que espera,

y las ondas del océano,

y el laurel de los poetas.

- un aplauso por favor – dijo Itachi aplaudiendo.

Todos aplaudieron.

Sasuke rojo de vergüenza e ira se sentó de nuevo echando humo por las orejas.

- ha sido muy bonito – dijo Sakura  
- lo he leído, no te lo he recitado, me importa un comino tus ojos verdes color moco.

Sakura frunció el ceño ¡qué tipo tan desagradable!

Estuvieron hablando del famoso poeta y se leyeron algunas de sus rimas y sus relatos, Itachi era un profesor muy divertido, y se veía que las chicas se emocionaban, cuando Itachi miraba a Sakura, el, la sonreía dulcemente y Sakura se sonrojaba y bajaba la mirada hacia el libro, Sasuke la miraba de reojo con la cabeza apoyada en su mano izquierda.

El día transcurrió sin más sobresaltos para Sasuke, la última clase era la de gimnasia, asique los estudiantes se iban a sus habitaciones a cambiarse, Sakura iba hablando con Hinata de lo increíble que era el profesor Uchiha, detrás de ellas iba Sasuke, no se mezclaba con locas como esas.

los tres se pararon en seco al observar que en la puerta de Sakura había una rosa… negra.

- que diablos – dijo Sakura y la tomo, es negra?  
- Sa… Sakura, el fantasma anoche te vio?

Sakura se puso colorada y negó con la cabeza, Sasuke la observaba detenidamente y luego miro la rosa negra que sujetaba la joven.

- no es una rosa negra

todos se volvieron a mirar a Ino.

- Ino que haces aquí? – pregunto Hinata  
- pedirte prestada la camiseta amarilla que tanto me gusta pero… me he encontrado con algo más interesante. Una black Baccara.

- Black Baccara? – dijo Sakura mirando la rosa.  
- si la observas bien no es negra, es de un burdeos muy oscuro, de lejos parece negra.  
- como sabes tanto de flores? – dijo Sakura.  
- mi familia tiene una cadena de floristerías, algo se me ha contagiado sabes? – Ino sonrió – lo raro es que el fantasma no deja una Black Baccara, siempre he entendido que deja una rosa roja común en la puerta de su enamorada.

De repente la conversación fue interrumpida por un golpe, Sasuke se había metido en su cuarto.

- que frio es… - dijo Sakura.  
- te acostumbraras – dijo Ino. – todo el mundo lo hace.

En la hora de la gimnasia el profesor Kakashi había propuesto un partido de futbol, el árbitro seria el profesor Itachi para ser imparcial.

Sasuke tomo el balón era del equipo azul igual que el de Sakura, Naruto y Hinata.  
le rodearon entre varios, miro a todos sus compañeros, todos estaban rodeados menos…

- Sasuke pásamela – dijo Sakura.

Sasuke hizo un gesto de disgusto y se quito de en medio a los muchachos como pudo, pero al rato le quitaron el balón.

- oye que te pasa? – dijo Naruto – porque no se lo pasaste a Saku-chan?  
- el balón hubiera durado menos en nuestras manos con esa torpe.

Sakura frunció el ceño. Cada vez le caía peor.

en un momento dado Sakura logro alcanzar el balón y fue derecha a la portería enemiga, pero varios del equipo contrario fueron hacia ella, Sasuke corrió paralelo hacia ella esperando al balón, pero ella se negaba a dárselo.

- estúpida pásamela, o te la quitan!  
- déjame en paz Uchiha yo puedo meter gol.  
- tu que vas a poder? Eres una molestia, deja de joder y pásala.  
- he dicho que no!

Sasuke furioso se acerco aun mas a la chica, ella se puso nerviosa y tropezó, se iba caer de boca, Sasuke salto como pudo para amortizar la caída de su compañera con la mala suerte de torcerse el tobillo.

a los 15 minutos ambos estaban en la consulta de la enfermera Tsunade.

- bien Sakura no tienes nada, puedes irte a tu cuarto, en cuento a ti – señalo al uchiha – te tengo que vendar ese tobillo, no es grave pero te quedas un mes sin hacer gimnasia.

- hump…  
- entonces yo me voy – dijo Sakura saltando de la cama, y yéndose a su cuarto.  
- bien jovencito, veamos ese tobillo – dijo Tsunade con unas vendas preparadas.

Al entrar en su cuarto, Sakura se dejo caer en la cama. No había sido imaginación suya, Uchiha Sasuke la había librado de romperse la boca contra el césped y eso era de agradecer… ayer también la había salvado cuando tropezó con las escaleras, no era tan malo al fin y al cabo, Sakura cerró los ojos y la cara de Sasuke le vino a la mente, era realmente guapo pero parecía triste, muy triste. Un ruido parecido al ''clik'' la sobresalto

la habitación estaba oscura, ella echo a temblar y miro a todos lados hasta encontrar esos ojos rojos, ojos rojos mas intensos que la ultima vez… los ojos se fueron acercándose a ella, lentamente, Sakura se acurrucó en su cama, temblando como un cachorrito, sintió el peso de un cuerpo al sentarse sobre la cama, el tomó la cara de la joven entre sus manos y la beso fieramente, Sakura abrió los ojos con fuerza, esos labios, no eran los de la noche anterior, besaban con mas deseo y fuerza, con ansia… no, ese no era el mismo fantasma que ayer…

Sasuke caminaba medio cojo hacia las habitaciones privadas, se quedo quieto mirando la entrada del cuarto de la chica pelirosa y suspiro, se giro en dirección a su alcoba pero algo le detuvo, escucho a Sakura gemir

- suéltame por favor.

Sasuke no se lo pensó dos veces y abrió la puerta de golpe, Sasuke miro los ojos rojos que lo miraban a el desafiante.

- hijo de puta – murmuro Sasuke.  
- **_jeee…._**

Sasuke corrió hacia esos ojos rojos pero el fantasma fue más rápido y antes de que Sakura pudiera encender la luz para mirar bien, la sombra de ojos rojos había saltado por la ventana, Sasuke estaba asomado mirando como la sombra desaparecía por los jardines de la escuela.

- maldito…. – gruño Sasuke.  
- ehh esto… Sasuke que está pasando aquí que pasa en esta escuela, que es esa cosa.  
- eso es… - Sasuke se quedo callado – no lo sé – mintió – hay leyendas acerca de el, si te quedas sola esta noche vendrá de nuevo, esta noche me quedo contigo.

- QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?????

**CONTINUARA.**

GRACIAS POR EL APOYO RECIBIDO!!!!!!! Espero vuestros rewies!!!!!! Mil gracias.


End file.
